The invention relates to the provision of a plug-in field coil connector in a fractional-horsepower electric motor to facilitate assembly of the motor.
A typical fractional-horsepower electric motor comprises at least one field coil which has one end for connection to a first terminal member; a first terminal member to which said one end is connected; at least two brushes; a brush holder for each brush; guide means formed on one of the brush holders; and a brush retainer movable, on the guide means, into and out of a retaining position in which the brush retainer is electrically connected to and retains a brush in said one of the brush holders.
To connect the brush retainer to a field coil in a motor such as this, it is normal practice to solder one end of an electrical lead to the brush retainer and to connect the other end of the lead to the field coil either by soldering or by means of a second terminal member which is cooperable with the first terminal member to form an electrical connection. Clearly, this is a time-consuming, labor intensive process.